Ten Truths of Life
by DemiandSelenaFan
Summary: Ten truths about Miss Munroe's life... Drabble fic but I kinnda like it :P Read and Review! T just to be safe


**WARNING: WAY DIFFERENT THAN MY OTHER FICS!!!!!! Bar smiles :P**

**This has nothing to do with my multi-chapter which I promise to update later in the week. **

**This was actually a challenge posted on the camp rock fandom which I decided to write a Channy fic about :D**

**It's called Ten truths of life. Feel free to take the ten truths and write your own version. This is mine.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing is mine.**

**Cheat**

He was such a _cheat_.

He _cheated_ when he stole their parking space.

He _cheated_ when he made her look like a diva in front of the tween population of America.

It wasn't supposed to happen.

She should've held on tighter, played a harder game.

He wasn't supposed to take it, but he did.

Because in the end he _cheated_ her out of her heart.

**Love**

She wasn't sure what _love_ felt like.

But she was sure _love_ wasn't supposed to feel like this.

You weren't supposed to want to throw a vase at the person you _love_.

And you sure as hell weren't supposed to want to hate them.

But she didn't in the end.

Hate him, I mean.

Because she wasn't sure what _love_ was supposed to feel like, but she was damn sure this was it.

**Lust**

She _lusted_ for him, no doubt about it.

Her _lust_ consumed her.

Her _lust_ brought her back for more.

She craved him.

Sometimes she wondered how she ever managed to restrain herself.

She literally had to hold herself back.

Because she was in _lust_.

**Lie**

She _lied_ when people asked did she miss home.

She _lied_ when people asked did she want to go back.

She _lied_ when people asked did she ever regret taking her shot at fame.

She did regret it, because then, she told herself, she wouldn't have met him.

She told herself she wouldn't miss him.

She told herself she didn't need him.

Because in the end she always _lied_.

**Innocence**

Apparently she was the poster girl for _innocence_.

She exuded _innocence_.

She was the definition of _innocence_.

Just a naive little girl, in too deep.

Not knowing enough to make it in this big bad world.

But that was all an act.

Because in the end, she was anything but _innocent_.

**Confusion**

She was so darn _confused_ with everything.

She was _confused_ as to whether she'd made the right decision by moving.

And mostly she was _confused_ with her feelings.

Did she love him?

Did she hate him?

She didn't know what to think.

Because in the end all he really caused her was _confusion_.

**Trust**

She found it hard to _trust_.

Building _trust_ takes time and effort.

_Trust_ takes mutual respect.

She why had she just handed over her heart to him?

Without a care?

Why was it his and only his, when she didn't know how she felt about him.

Because for some reason, she chose to _trust_ him.

**Disappointment**

It was all a _disappointment_.

Her place on the show was a _disappointment_.

Her first love was a _disappointment_.

She had expected to fit right in, instead she felt all alone.

She excepted to have real friends.

She expected to be loved in return, but that didn't happen.

Because her life was just one big _disappointment_.

**Hypocrite**

She was a _hypocrite_.

Everything she thought was _hypocritical_.

Every fight they had was _hypocritical_.

Romeo and Juliet, the biggest idiots in her opinion.

Falling for their enemy.

But didn't she just go ahead do it too?

Because she was _hypocrite_.

**Inevitable**

She knew it was _inevitable_.

Her cast knew it was _inevitable_.

Everyone knew it was _inevitable_.

So why did it surprise her?

She thought he'd never get the guts to do it.

But he leaned down and kissed her and proved that the _**cheat**_ing, the _**love**_, the _**lust**_, the _**lie**_s, the faked _**innocence**_, the _**confusion**_, the _**trust**_, the_** disappointment**_ and the _**hypocrisy**_ were all worth it.

Because in the end they were _inevitable_.

*

*

*

*

*

*

**It is Sonny and Chad, very subtly but I guess if you wanted you could twist it to Tawni and a Falls star. But it would be a very tight squeeze. Sorry if there were any mistakes I wrote this really quick. I kind of like it though. **

**Confusion came really easily for some reason.**

**Anyway review (especially you Abbie if you're reading this because I said so!) and tell me if it sucked. **

**Love always (non creepy way),**

**DemiandSelenaFan**


End file.
